Just meant to be
by Daenerys Black
Summary: Dos diferentes momentos en la vida de James y Lily en la que ambos se dan cuenta de que estaban destinados a estar juntos. James se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo y sabe que él y Lily estaban destinados a ser. Lily le da un pequeño beso, pensando que ella y James estaban destinados a ser.


_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Jotaká._

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril **"Lily&James"** del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**_Just meant to be_**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

**I**

James se da vuelta al ver que todos se levantan de sus asientos y miran hacia la entrada. Debajo del arco de plantas adornado con flores blancas –había dos, uno pequeño a la entrada y otro mucho más grande donde se ponían los novios– pasa Lily, más hermosa que nunca con su vestido de novia. Su cabello pelirrojo, que resalta por el vestido blanco, está recogido en un elegante moño, con unas pequeñas pelusitas de color blanco y algunos buques caen por su fino cuello. Pareciera que un tenue brillo desprende de ella al caminar y que en vez de tener sus pies en el suelo, estuviera flotando. A medida que Lily avanza, vuelan pequeños pétalos de rosas blancas y unas luces se prenden. Y cuando finalmente llega al lado de James, un enorme chorro de agua cae de una fuente que está delante de ellos, rociando un poco a los invitados. Lily lo mira con sorpresa, embelesada por tanta majestuosidad. James no puede evitar que sus labios se curven con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Sirius hace señas con las manos tratando de decir, en vano, que el ayudo con varias cosas y tuvo muchas ideas.

Ella le da un casto beso en los labios y ambos se dan vuelta para que todo de inicio. Durante todo el tiempo en que el ministro estuvo hablando, James se removía inquieto, esperando a que terminara de decir tantas leyes y votos y los casara luego. Al final, cuando él dijo _"puede besar a la novia"_ James toma el mentón de Lily y le da un apasionado beso, expresando todo el amor y alegría que siente en ese momento. Después de que los aplausos cesan, se oye un estallido y unas palomas salen volando de merlín sabe dónde. Luego de las felicidades, las bendiciones y todo eso, llega en momento del baile de los novios. James estuvo yendo a clases de baile por dos meses y puede decir, con total convicción, que se ha vuelto un excelente bailarín.

Toma la delicada mano de su ahora esposa y la lleva hasta la pista de baile. En sol se está ocultando y el cielo está teñido de rojas tonalidades, como el cabello de su Lily. Mientras ambos bailan lentamente al compás de la balada, James se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo y sabe que él y Lily estaban destinados a ser.

* * *

**II**

Lily está recostada en la arena en una hermosa playa al lado de James. Su cabello parece fuego vivo a causa del viento y sus ojos verdes están más brillantes que nunca, después de varios meses de miedo, pánico y confusión, al fin tenían un poco de paz. Las olas van y vienen adentrándose cada vez más la arena. Los colores del cielo varían de amarillo a naranja mientras el sol se esconde en el horizonte. Y el mar desliza suavemente sus aguas a medida que la marea va creciendo. Le había pedido a James si podían ir a un lugar bonito para pasar un fin de semana, alejados de toda la guerra que se libraba. Por supuesto esa no era la verdadera razón, la verdad era que Lily le quería decir a James que estaba embarazada en un lugar especial, donde lo recordaran toda su vida.

La inmensidad del mar se confunde con el cielo mientas el sol baja, lentamente. Se acerca a James y le susurra las palabras _"estoy embarazada"_ al oído. James se endereza y la mira sorprendido, todavía analizando las palabras que acaban de salir de la boca de su mujer. Se levanta, llevando consigo un montón de arena que cae sobre Lily y toma en brazo. Le da un largo beso mientras la va girando en círculos y luego ambos caen riendo. James le pregunta desde hace cuánto lo sabe y Lily le responde que desde unos cuantos días. James sonríe y la vuelve a besar. El sabor del beso ahora es salado, pero Lily a la vez siente que es el beso más dulce que le han dado en toda su vida. Lleno de amor y felicidad. El sol se había ido por completo y la oscuridad de la noche deja brillar las estrellas y el firmamento parece encender miles de luces. Lily le da un pequeño beso a James y apoya su cabeza en su pecho. Mirando las estrellas, Lily piensa que ella y James estaban destinados a ser.

* * *

_Well, no se me ocurría nada para este reto pero finalmente lo logré, yaaay. Espero les haya gustado y me digan que parte les gustó más; la boda o la del embarazo:) _

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
